Vidas Diferentes
by Rubikane
Summary: ¿El amor se acaba?. Esto nuestro protagonista lo descubrirá muy pronto. Un accidente los hará descubrir la verdad que nadie imagina.
1. Casados

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro, hecho unica y exclusivamente para su entretenimiento.

El chico de la trenza miraba su reloj eran las ocho y treinta de la mañana, se escuchaba sonar el teléfono en la casa Saotome Tendo fue a atender la llamada, como se lo esperaba era su jefe desde la empresa, donde trabajaba desde hacía ya cinco años el sujeto lo estimaba mucho y mas desde que el ojiazul lo salvo de un asalto.

\- Claro jefe allí estare..., si como no, solo me tomo el veneno de café que prepara mi esposa y allí estare no se preocupe... si pierda cuidado los llevaré... adiós.- dijo colocando el teléfono en su lugar.

\- Amor quien era, quien llama a esta hora de la mañana?- pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabello corto azulado ojos grandes color marrón claro, entraba a la sala traía en sus manos una taza de café.

\- Solo era mi jefe desde la oficina, nada muy importante me quiere allí en un par de horas habra una junta con unos inversionistas almorzaré con ellos, así que no te preocupes en preparar nada puedes ir a casa de tu hermana si? come con ella - le contesto su esposa a la mujer.

\- Ahi que pena cariño yo qye quería cocinar la comida que gusta mi vida- dijo la chica a su marido un poco triste por el hecho de que el no comería con ella.

\- Co... coci... cocinar con lo terriblemente mal que lo haces?. No te molestes por eso en cerio no hace falta yo almuerzo con mi jefe, ya tengo que irme... gracias por el café he! estubo delicioso.- le contesto con ironia en su tono de vos, de inmediato agarró su maletín y salio literalmente corriendo de la presencia de su esposa, temia ir a la oficina com la marca del puño dela chica en el resto, ya le había pasado y eso fue la burla del mes en el lugar de trabajo, así que lo mejor fue desaparecer de allí.

Manejaba rumbo a su trabajo, pensaba en todas las cosas que ya había vivido, miraba su sortija en su mano derecha pensaba en su matrimonio, sus padres lo habían pactado desde antes de nacer, conoció a su ahora esposa a los dieciséis años tres años despues se casaron se habían confesado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, de eso ya hacía seis años, pero...ahora ya no sabía como sentirse, como cualquier matrimonio joven tenia sus altibajos pero a pesar de eso ya no era lo mismo con ella...ya bo era como antes se discutian cada vez peor y aunque volvían a reconciliarse todo de ella le parecia distinto, su mirada, su sonrisa que tanto le había enamorado.

En todo esto pensaba cuando por fin el semáforo se puso en verde pudo avanzar un poco prro al llegar a la esquina para doblar tubo que frenar abruptamente, jamas le había pasado pero por poco atropella a una persona pudo verla de perfil traía el cabello largo hasta la cintura era delgada y de buen físico, abrió la ventana de su coche y decidio hablarle.

\- Oiga señorita se encuentra bien no le hice daño?- dijo el chico preocupado por el estado de la muchacha, aparentaba de unos veinte a veinticinco años.

\- E.. estoy bien no se preocupe todo esto fue mi culpa... no vi que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo... disculpe es que hoy ando distraída - contesto la chica al ojiazul, se dispuso a cruzar apresuradamente la calle, además de distraída tenia prisa pir llegar a un lugar *por ahora desconocido para nosotros* .

\- Que tonta soy que vergüenza por el sujeto, hoy no es mi día...pero por lo visto ni siquiera es mi mes tengo que llegar al hospital pronto, según lis medicos mi madre se esta recuperando pero...yo no estoy tan segura de eso, he sabido de gente que antes de morir aparentemente se recupera pero no es así. Aunque mi mamá es una mujer muy fuerte - se daba animos la chica mientras caminaba rumbo al hospital.

Mientras tanto el ojiazul llegaba a su trabajo, , le parecia un poco extraño la actitud de aquella muchacha, casi la atropella y ella no le hizo ningún escándalo, otra en su lugar minomo lo habría gritado... verdaderamente esa chica estaba distraída.

\- Tal vez tenía prisa de llegar a algún lado... sea como sea ya no volverá a cruzarse con ella... pero ¿Porque estoy pensando en esa mujer?... Bueno cualquier susto ya pasó, por suerte el daño no fue mayor.- dicia el chico para si.

Entro a la recepción saludo a kos que se encontraban allí y entro directo a ver a su jefe.

\- Buenos días jefe como le va?- pregunto cortésmente al sujeto que se encontraba frente suyo, de buen físico a pesar de que ya estaba entrado en años, tenia el cabello color castaño con algunas canas visibles producto de la experiencia, en su rostro mostraba seriedad en cuanto a trabajo se refiere pero fuera de la empresa era una persona común como todas las demas.

\- Buenos días Ranma pasa por favor, toma asiento- saludo al muchacho y le indico donde sentarse.

\- Como sabras la empresa esta en un muy buen porcentaje de ventas en artículos deportivos, lo que te quiero pedir además de ser mi mano derecha aquí y prácticamente nanejar casi todo aquí...que seas el modelo de la marca en esta temporada...si aceptas claro esta. - le propuso su jefe al chico de la trenza - Es más el... tu forma femenina puedes hacer la publicidad que corresponde a las mujeres.- Propuso.

\- Pero señor Hayashi yo no creo poder... mi oficio no es el modelaje precisamente, y en cuanto a la modelo... no le parece mejor buscar una que sea ya reconocida en el medio?. - contesto el muchacho.

 _\- Ranma sabes cuánto tiempo llevará a la compañía encontrar a una modelo de esa talla?. Además todas las modelos ya tienen mala fama y eso no nos conviene y lo sabes.-_ volvio a hablar el señor.

 _\- Bueno... en eso tiene razón señor Hayashi pero porque yo?.-_ preguntó el ojiazul.

 _\- Ranma, si alguien merece un poco de reconocimiento aquí en la empresa...ese eres tú. Además de dar concejos para los diseños de las prendas, eso sin contar que diriges a la perfección el gimnasio, Ranma esto te lo mereces piensalo.-_ insistió el hombre.

 _\- Esta bien acepto...pero... como lo haremos con mi otro yo?. Le recuerdo que aqui nadie sabe de esto mas que usted.-_ pregunto por ese pequeño detalle.

 _\- Eso tiene solución luego inventamos cualquier excusa y listo-_ costesto su jefe.

 _\- Esto puede llegar, esta bien acepto señor Hayashi.-_ dijo el muchacho aceptando la proposición de su jefe, pensaba en el hecho de que su rostro sería imagen de la compañía tal vez le beneficiaria, le espanto el solo pensar en todas las fans que... volvería a tener, pero eso esta vez se podia controlar.

 _\- Bueno Ranma ya que has aceptado, vamos a la sala de juntas allí estan los inversionistas y algunos representantes de las marcas que nos apoyan en las campañas.-_ dijo el hombre levantándose de su sitio para dirigirse a fuera de la oficina acompañado del chico de latrenza.

 _\- Estara... kaede allí?._ \- preguntó con cansancio.

 _\- Tu que crees?. Es la nueva directora general de la linea Sport_ _four elements, no oo recuerdas? -_ preguntó conmo burlándose del muchacho.

 _\- Lo unico que recuerdo es que la señorita no deja de acosarme cada que me ve a pesar de estar casado..., no puedo creer que alla en mi vida otra Shampoo. Hasta creo que ella es un ángel comparado con Kaede! -_ dijo con fastidio y un poco molesto por este hecho.

 _\- Bueno Ranma ya tranquilo...no pasa nada, ya se cansara y te dejará en paz ya veras, entremos si?. -_ contesto el señor.

 _\- Esta bien-_ dijo el chico ingresado a la sala, como ya se lo esperaba su tormento estaba alli y no tardo en molestarlo.

 ** _\-- Continuará--_**

 ** _Escenas del próximo capítulo_**

 _Porque estas llegando a esta hora?. Ya viste la hora que es Ranma, donde estuviste?_

 _\- Ya basta de tantas preguntas por favor, si quieres saber...estaba trabajando se no hizo tarde arreglado los asuntos de la nueva campaña, y no me mires asi... por que ye estoy diciendo la verdad._

 _\- Así y ... por que traes ese perfume de mujer. Hasta aqui te puedo oler!!!. Hay no lo puedo creer me estas mintiendo y estuviste con otra. Seguramente con esa de la oficina no?. La tal Miyima o me equivoco.?._

 _\- Ya!... sabes no voy a contestar ninguna pregunta mas...ya veo que no le tienes confianza a tu marido. Voy a dormir estoy cansad._

 _-Mejor fijate!._

 ** __ Continuará__**

 ** _Hola hola como han estado?!_**

 ** _Yo aquí les traigo una nueva historia, lo escribí por qué no podía sarmelo de la cabeza y no me iba a dejar en paz hasta no plasmarlo aquí._**

 ** _Espero les guste...y si se presentan ¿Es Ranma x Akane? pues si, si lo es. Una historia lkena de secretos y sorpresas_**

 ** _besos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3_**


	2. El amor se acabó

_Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro únicamente para su entretenimiento._

Rubikane _presenta:_ **_El amor se acabó._**

Luego de varias horas en la sala de juntas con los Ejecutivos de la Empresa, se dieron las ocho de la noche conforme a la propuesta de que sea Ranma la imagen de la compañía fue aceptado por los integrantes y mas por la señorita Kaede que no había apartado la mirada del ojiazul.

 _\- Perfecto estando todos de acuerdo creo que podremos empezar con los pruebas iniciales para ver como salen, que les parece si comenzamos la semana que entra?.-_ Sugirió el jefe Hayashi.

Todos asintieron a su pregunta se levantaron para salir por fin de aquella oficina después estar allí parte de la mañana y toda la tarde mirando los futuros diseños de las prendas y terminando los últimos pendedientes para iniciar las secciones de fotos.

 _\- Mmm... que cansancio, un día agotador aunque no lo parezca no lo crees Ranma?.-_ preguntó su jefe.

 _\- Así es... me necesita para algo más o puedo retirarme?.-_ dijo el mucho mirando a su jefe.

 _\- Claro Ranma ve, no hay problema incluso puede mañana llegar más tarde te lo mereces por tu nuevo puesto.-_ contesto con una sonrisa, estaba alegre por el hecho de que Ranma sería la nueva imagen de la empresa y mas por qué los integrantes de la mesa directiva no mostraron su rechazo ante la idea.

 _\- Tomaré su palabra, sinceramente necesito un buen descanso... hasta mañana señor Hayashi que descanse.-_ respondio el ojiazul hizo señas con las manos y se retiró de lugar, fue a recoger sus pertenencias para marcharse a su hogar después de un largo día laboral.

Estaba conduciendo su automóvil cuando llegó a la esquina donde casi atropells a aquella joven mujer, no pudo evitar pensar en ella. En la mañana aunque no pudo verle la cara, por alguna extraña razón le resultaba imposible sacarla de su mente y no comprendía el motivo, aquella joven tenía el cabello largo y... azulados, pensó el chico de la trenza recordando lo poco que pudo ver de ella.

 _\- Que extraño la unica persona que conozco con el cabello azulado es mi esposa.-_ dijo en voz alta tratando de escucharse a si mismo.

Después de varios minutos llego a su casa alli estaban todos los integrantes de la familia, por un lado se encoba Soun Tendo jugando jogi con su amigo y consuegro, Kasumi había llegado con su esposo el Dr Tofu y estaba preparando la cena, Naviki aún no se casaba pero mantenia una relación amorosa con el millonario ex rayo azul de la preparatoria Furinkan asi que aún vivía en esa casa, mientras que la madre de Ranma ayudaba a Kasumi con la comida. Llegó a la casa y saludos a todos para luego preguntar por su mujer.

 _\- Buenas noches a todos ya llegué, donde se encuentra?...-_ no termino su oración cuando Naviki lo interrumpió.

 _\- Acaba de llegar, se encuentra arriba cuñadito.-_ dijo con un toque de picardía en su voz tratando de insinuarle algo al joven esposo de su hermana menor.

 _\- Mmm... gracias Naviki, por la información.-_ contesto el chico con tono irónico y malos gestos en su rostro. _\- Con que arriba... como si fuera.-_ dijo en voz baja para ser escuchado solo por el y recordando algo que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba.

 _\- Oh eres tú... Buenas noches Ranma -_ Dijo la peliazul con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, tenía una remera sin manga color blanco y un short rojo que llegaba hasta medio muslo.

 _\- Hola querida, como estas.-_ respondió al saludo de su esposa, quería tranquilidad en esa habitación por lo menos unas horas así que comenzó a cambiarse, pero la chica empezó con el ataque de preguntas. El chico mientras se quitaba su camisa juro sus ojos en señal de cansancio, ya no le parecían extraños los ataques de celos de la peliazul.

 _\- Se puede saber dónde estuviste hasta estas horas de la noche?.-_ preguntó alzando la voz y agarrando la camisa de su marido para encontrar cualquier indicio sospechoso en ella.

 _\- Y por qué tu ropa tiene perfume de mujer?-_ dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

 _\- Quieres saber donde estuve?... para tu información_ _andaba trabajando parte la vida que tanto te gusta y también te informo que en la oficina donde trabajo no todos los funcionarios son del son del sexo masculino.-_ respondió el joven con tono irónico a la pregunta de su esposa.

 _\- En serio no me digas?... Pero..._ \- no termino lo que iba a decir cuando su marido ya harto del interrogatorio alzo la voz para interrumpirla.

 _\- Ya basta de tanta pregunta, por qué yo cuando tu lleguas no te ando preguntando lo que haces y dejas de hacer, si lo hiciera te preguntaría de dónde vienes porque me dijeron que acabas de llegar. Dónde estuviste hoy?-_

contesto el chico apesar de levantar la voz se mantenía sereno.

La chica tiro la camisa de su esposo al piso para luego darse media para no darle la cara al joven para después responder. _\- Est... estuve con mis amigas.-_ respondió con nerviosismo la mujer.

 _\- Exacto con tus amigas. Tu a mi me crees idiota o que es lo que piensas? Que voy a tragarme el cuento del té con tus amigas?._ _Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara para mentirme.-_ respondió seriamente el joven mirándola fijamente a su esposa, y la mujer no tubo el valor de levantar la mirada.

 _\- De que te refieres no lo entiendo, no se de que estas hablando fui de compras con mis amigas y y ...ya.-_ contesto la muchacha con el mismo nerviosismo.

 _\- QUÉ!!?... Ahora vas a trata de engañarte tu misma, desde cuando cambiaste tanto... Ya no te reconozco; no eres la mujer con la que me casé.-_ grito desesperado por la actitud de su esposa.

 _\- Yo... -_ Quiso continuar pero el Grito de Ranma la asustó.

 _\- NO ME CREAS ESTÚPIDO, POR QUE NO LO SOY SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE ME ENGAÑAS CON OTRO HOMBRE KUMI!!!.. ... lo sé, lo se desde hace varios meses.-_ dijo gritando sacando con el toda la furia que contenía dentro.

 _\- SÍ!!!... Y SABES POR QUÉ... POR QUÉ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO DEJÉ DE AMARTE_.- Dijo la muchacha alzando la mirada con el mismo tono de voz que su marido.

El chico de la tranza abrió los ojos sorprendido por la confesión de su esposa, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban... después de todo la seguia queriendo pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo su relación en estos momentos no era la mejor.

 _\- Ya... basta de todo esto lo único que quiero es cenar e ir a descansar fue un día agotador y no voy a responder ni una mas de tus absurdas preguntas. Después de todo no soy yo quien tiene cola que le picen.-_ dijo el chico con la mirada más fria, su esposa no pudo argumentar más nada después de semejante confeción pero le extrañaba la actitud serena de Ranma, así que decidió hablar.

 _\- Es todo lo que diras?. Ranma que te pasa, te acabo de decir que es cierto que te engaño y tu estas tan sereno?.-_ preguntó

la mujer de cabellos cortos azulado.

 _\- No es que no tenga nada que decir... pero tal vez sea como tú dices, quizás yo también hace tiempo dejé de quererte... Tal vez el amor se acabo Kumi._ \- respondió el azul a su esposa para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Luego de variados minutos se encontraron todos reunidos en la sala, era la hora de la cena pero para todos era un momento incómodo Kasumi sirvió la comida para todos para luego dedicarse a su plató Naviki estaba atenta a todos los movimientos del matrimonio saotome tendo. Era más que evidente que todos los integrantes de esta familia habían escuchado la conversación de los más jóvenes pero nadie se atrevía a decir, nada ni siquiera la astuta de Naviki que no perdía oportunidad para poner en aprietos a los chicos... Pero esta vez se reservó los comentarios. El señor Soun miraba de vez en cuando a su hija y a su yerno pero tampoco decía nada Nodoka los observó durante unos minutos y pensaba en hablar seriamente con ambos.

 ** __Mas al rato__**

Habiendo terminado todos la cena la madre de Ranma apartó a este para hablar con el sobre oa discusión que tuvo con su esposa antes de la cena.

 _\- Hijo ven aquí... dime que es lo que pasó entre ustedes, no quiero creer lo que todos escuchamos antes de la cena.?-_ mencionó la mujer mayor al ojiazul, en espera de una respuesta que no estaba preparada para recibir pero aún así la escucharía.

 _\- Madre... es un tema muy delicado pero lo que todos escucharon es la verdad. Kumi me engaña y no se desde cuando, pero lo hace lo descubrí varios meses atras.-_ respondio el joven.

La mujer frente suyo vio la sinceridad y tristeza en las palabras del chico definitivamente no estaba mintiendo, se puso la mano en el pecho nunca espero algo así ese hecho la asombro. _-¿Pero que fue lo que pasó? Ustedes se llevaban muy bien, despues de que nosotros intentáramos casarlos por todos los medios posibles no aceptaban, después lo hicieron por propia voluntad se decidieron a contraer matrimonio se veían felices. Ahora dices que ella te engaña.-_ dijo la mujer, estaba triste con toda la situación.

 _\- Y así era madre... pero de dos año para aca empecé a notar un cambio en su actitud, después de descubrir que no podemos tener hijos, estuve con ella le dije que no me importa si no podíamos concebir, incluso le mencioné la adopción pero igual estuvo reacia a todo. El psicólogo dijo que ya esta bien pero después de eso cambió mas todavía... empezó a llegar tarde a la casa traía cosas ropas nuevas zapatos joyas de alto valor, le reclamé pero no quiso darme explicaciones,_ _revisé las cuentas y caí en cuenta de que alguien más oe daba esos lujos asi que un día la seguí...(respiró hondo). Ella estaba muy bien acompañada, entraron a un hotel... ya imaginaras para qué.-_ contó el chico de la trenza a su madre, esta estaba derramando un par de lágrimas no podía quedarse así le dolía lo que su hijo acababa de contarle, no podía contener la su furia por primera vez estaba mas que nerviosa.

 _\- Esto no puede ser!!!! ... voy a hablar con ella.-_ dijonla mujer, dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir junto a su nuera pero su hijo se lo impidió.

 _\- Mamá... ya déjalo como esta si?. No quiero una discusión en la casa a esta hora de la noche, yo hablaré con Kumi esto tenemos que arreglarlo entre nosotros. Yo hablo con ella tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero lo haré.-_ dijo el muchacho poniendo las manos sobre el hombro de su madre, esperaba que ella le comprendiera.

 _\- Esta bien igualmente yo hablare con ella, pero tienes razón ya es muy tarde y tu padre ya bebió de más_ _creo que le afectó lo que escuchó.-_ dijo la mujer mayor muy determinada.

 _\- Esta bien madre... hasta mañana.-_ respondió el ojiazul.

Ya estando en la habitación el chico vio entrar a su esposa al cuarto se quedaron viendo durante unis segundo hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

 _\- Que haces?.-_ preguntó la mujer al ver a Ranma tomar una almohada y unas sábanas.

 _\- Nada... solo agarro mis cosas voy a dormir en la sala.-_ respondió la pregunta.

 _\- Pero por qué?.-_ volvio a preguntar.

 _\- Kumi, ya basta de tanta pregunta si? no quiero pelear contigo y tampoco quiero hablar sobre ningun tema al menos por ahora, necesito estar solo, tengo que pensar como resolveremos todo esto.-_ contesto mirando a los ojos a la chica, teniendo todo lo que necesitaba en manos salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, dejando sola a la peliazul.

 ** __6:00 am__**

Apenas amanecía los rayos del sol se infiltraban en la casa de los Tendo, el muchacho de ojos azules yacía dormido en la sala

pero poco a poco iba despertandose, sintió unos pasos por la escalera sabía de quién se trataba había algo que su esposa no cambió, el hábito de correr en las mañanas. Se sentó en el futón cuando la chica pasaba por allí se quedaron viendo un par de minutos pero ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio, la chica simplemente decidió continuar su camino. Y pensar que creía que ya estaban reconciliando lo intento pero ya nada daba resultados.

 _\- Tal vez si sea cierto eso de que el amor se acaba.-_ hablo para sí. Recordo que su jefe le dio permiso para llegar tarde pero el ya se había levantado difícilmente dormiria de nuevo, recogió las sábanas y el futón para luego darse una ducha; decidió desayunar fuera así que no tenía mucha prisa se daría el tiempo.

 ** __En algún sitio de la ciudad__**

Terminaba su desayunoeran las diez de la mañana, pero aun pensaba en como hablar con su mujer algo era mas que claro ni ella ni el no sentían nada mas el uno por el otro, lo confirmo esta mañana al verla. Se paró de la mesa mientras esperaba al mesero por su cuenta no pudo evitar escuchar a una mujer hablando por teléfono le parecía curioso esa voz ya la había oído antes pero no sabía donde, cuando el mesero llegó pagó la cuenta yde inmediato giro para ver a aquella mujer y saber de quién se trataba, pero al girar la mujer choco con el pero en un rápido reflejo agarró a la chica de la cintura papara evitar que esta cayera a suelo.

La chica se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró... la camisa del ojiazul. Después de eso todo pasó en camara lenta, ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista para ver de quién se trataba al estar cada uno frente a frente el chico no pudo decir nada durante varios segundos estaba impactado y un poco confundido, aquella mujer era tan identica a su esposa que si no fuera por que esta tenia el cabello largo fácilmente la confundirían. La chica solo pudo observarlo no comprendía el asombro del joven pero recordo un acontecimiento, ella ya lo había visto antes entonces decidio hablar.

 _\- Lo siento que tonta_ _soy que vergüenza lo siento mucho.-_ dijo la muchacha con mucha pena era la segunda vez que tropezaba con el ojiazul.

 _\- He... no discúlpeme usted es que soy el esta un poco distraído en estos días.-_ contestó el muchacho saliendo de su asombro ayudó a la joven a levantar unas carpetas que se habían caído cuando chocaron en ese momento una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

 _\- Aquí tiene señorita.-_ dijo pasandole los papeles pero aún así no podía sacarle la mirada de encima a la joven.

 _\- Oh... gracias y disculpe mi torpeza, no volverá a ocurrir.-_ contestó amablemente tomo sus cosas para luego retomar su camino cuando escucho hablar al chico de nuevo.

 _\- Disculpe... pero, nos conocemos?-_ pregunto el chico con la ligera ilusión de que se tratase de la misma mujer que casi atropella el día anterior.

 _\- No... pero, usted y yo nos cruzamos ayer en la avenida iba muy distraída así que no me fijé y cruze sin mirar.-_ contesto su pregunta.

 _\- No se preocupe... oiga va al hospital central?-_ pregunto a la muchacha.

 _\- Si... es que tengo un familiar allí... disculpe un segundo.-_ contesto, en ese momento su teléfono había sonado respondió con urgencia por si se tratase del hospital.

 _\- Si... en un momento llego.-_ dijo colgando el teléfono efectivamente era del hospital.

 _\- Lo siento pero tengo que irme.-_ dijo la chica cuando jiro, el chico levantó la mano en señal de despedirse de ella vio que de nuevo la mujer no se fijo por donde ir en cuestión de segundos el ya estaba detras suyo, la chica estaba por cruzar la avenida cuando sintió que era jalada hacia atras, grande fue su sorpresa cuando un auto pasó a toda velocidad serca suyo... volteo a ver quién era y el ojiazul estaba allí.

 _\- Oye, no... quiero sonar oportunista pero si vas por la calle corres el peligro de que te atropellen, mira el hospital queda muy cerca yendo en aunto no tengo problemas en acercarte hasta ahí.-_ se ofreció el muchacho.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento por un lado el era un desconocido y por el otro le urgía llegar al hospital, por esta vez se arriesgaría así que aceptó la propuesta.

 _\- Esta bien... puedo presentar algo?.-_ preguntó la chica el muchacho.

 _\- Claro dime.-_ respondio el ojiazul abriendo la puerta del coche. En menos de un segundo había dado vuelta para entrar al coche y encenderlo.

 _\- Cual es su nombre?-_ preguntó la mujer.

 _\- Ranma... Ranma Saotome, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre no hay problema, cual es el tuyo?.-_ contesto el joven.

 _\- Akane, Akane Miyima, y también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.-_ respondio la peliazul.

 ** __Continuará__**

 ** _Hola de nuevo por aquí :3 gracias por llegar hasta aquí de todo corazón. Gracias por seguir mis historias y por el apoyo.:3 Se que el capítulo anterior no fue muy aceptado y decidi escribir el segundo capítulo quiero comentarles que bno será una historia muy larga._**

 ** _Litapaz: Jejeje pues que te diré como dije si es un Ranma X Akane este capítulo es muy revelador. Gracias por leer mis fic quiero decirte que ya terminé uno pero aun falta el desenlace. Pero terminare esta historia primero para continuar con las demás :3 hasta pronto n.n_**

Akasaku ** _: Hola corazón :3 gracias por leerme_** ** _a mi me encanta tus fic y lo sabes :3 Si Ranma ya esta casado pero no es con Akane ¿Como saldran del enredo? En los próximos capítulos no puedo decir nada por ahora ;) Pero todo saldra a la luz. Gracias por seguir mis FanFiction_**

 ** _Ranma84: Huy n.n me encanta tus historias :3 gracias por leerme y espero este capítulo te aya gustado n.n_**

Me ** _retiro por ahora hasta el próximo capítulo._** ** _n.n_**


End file.
